


Magic Man (Rayllum parody of Christina Aguilera's "Candyman")

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Music, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Music, Musicians, Parody, Pop Culture, Sexual Humor, Song Parody, Song: Candyman (Christina Aguilera), Songfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: Happy (early) Valentine's Day!In an alternate universe, Rayla has a song she made just for Callum...
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), mentioned only
Kudos: 6
Collections: Song Parodies





	Magic Man (Rayllum parody of Christina Aguilera's "Candyman")

[(for reference, here's the original song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ScjucUV8v0&ab_channel=CAguileraVEVO)

[(here's the instrumental if you want to sing along)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uFn6zNxcGw&ab_channel=Steven)

**Soren**

Amaya and Janai were fighting at the Breach!

**Rayla**

Magic-man, Magic-man

**Soren**

Enemies first, now they think the other is a peach!

**Rayla**

Sweet...dazzling...magic-man

Hey, hey yeah, uh!

  
**Rayla (verse 1)**

I met him while sneaking in Katolis' castle 

I couldn't help but check him out while we were in battle

He had bright green eyes, and kissable lips 

He's the only human I wanted to be in a relationship

**Rayla (chorus)**

He makes my elf heart stop, makes the panties drop

He's a spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man

A spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man

**Rayla (interlude)**

Ooh yeah, yeah-eah!

**Rayla (verse 2)**

He comforted me when I was down after being banished

Made my cheeks all red, his words were just that lavish

So I kissed him and caught him by surprise (caught him by surprise!)

I scored the biggest prize when our ship finalized (oh oh, oh!)

**Rayla (chorus)**

He makes my elf heart stop, makes my cherry pop

He's a spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man (ooh yeah!)

A spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man

  
**Rayla (bridge 1)**

Oh, shoo-bi-doo-dwee-da-bap

Shoo-bap, ba-doo-da-dwee-da-dum-bow, bow-bow

Hey hey yeah!

(Sha-boo-ba-di-ba-doo-ba-di-da-bow)

Yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah, yeah!

(Sha-boo-ba-di-ba-doo-ba-di-da-bow)

Oh yeah, yeah, swee-dam-ba

(Sha-boo-ba-di-ba-doo-ba-di-da-bow

  
**Rayla (chorus)**

He makes my elf heart stop, makes my cherry pop

He's a spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man (ooh yeah!)

A spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man

  
**Rayla (interlude)**

Oh whoa, yeah, yeah!

**Rayla (verse 3)**

He made me cry when he said he loved me

I thought to myself, "Time for a Rayllum baby"

He blew me away like _Aspirooooooo!_ (Oh!)

This moon's gonna stay, unlike Jack's other show

**Soren (interlude)**

Amaya and Janai were fighting at the Breach!

**Rayla (interlude)**

Magic-man, Magic-man

**Soren (interlude)**

Enemies first, now they think the other is a peach!

**Rayla (interlude)**

Magic-man, Magic-man

**Rayla (bridge 2)**

(Sweet...dazzling...Magic-man)

He's a heart-throb, cute non-stop, making all the panties drop

(Sweet...dazzling...Magic-man)

He's a heart-throb, cute gumdrop, making my (UH!) pop

(Sweet...dazzling...Magic-man)

He's a heart-throb, get it while it's hot, baby, don't stop 

(Sweet...dazzling-)

**Rayla (chorus)**

He blew me away like _Aspirooooooo!_ (Oh!)

This moon's gonna stay, unlike Jack's other show

He makes my elf heart stop, and he has a real big (UH!)

He's a spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man (say what?)

A spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man (say!)

Spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man (woo!)

Spell-casting, sexy-sketching Magic-man

**Rayla**

HEY-EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-EY-EY-EY-EY!

**Rayla (post-chorus)**

Magic-man

Magic-man

Magic-man (hey, oh ooh, oh!)

Magic-man

Magic-man, Magic-man

Magic-man, Magic-man

Magic-man, Magic-man

**Soren (outro)**

Amaya and Janai were fighting at the Breach! (Amaya and Janai were fighting at the Breach!)

**Soren (outro)**

Enemies first, now they think the other is a peach! (Enemies first, now they think the other is a peach!)

**Soren (outro)**

Both new at love, but each other they'll teach! (Both new at love, but each other they'll teach!) 

**Soren (outro)**

They make "enemies-to-lovers" more than just a figure of speech! (They make "enemies-to-lovers" more than just a figure of speech!)


End file.
